criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Writer
Ghost Writer is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-ninth case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and third case overall. It takes place in Prospector's Rock appearing as the first case in the district. Plot Following the dramatic rocket launch in Southern Savannah, the team were relocated to Prospector's Rock to investigate COBRA further. While Jayden told the player about his day out with his family, Warren received a call, informing the team that a body had been found in the local library. Upon arrival, they found infamous media mogul Simone Skater, with multiple calligraphy pens impaled through her neck. The pair first question librarian Camilla Sradre before suspecting cameraman Kshipra Bhardwaj and famed writer Alejandro Diaz. Partway through the murder investigation, Callum raced into the headquarters and insisted he'd discovered a sacrificial chamber. Callum reluctantly accompanied them in investigating the sacrificial chamber beneath the library and the trio soon questioned Osborne matriarch Marlize Osborne and priest Maurice Wellstood before heading back to the library to review the case progress thus far. While the pair spoke, they suddenly started hearing ghoulish noises coming from the second floor. Jayden and the player headed to second floor and found nothing, deciding to search the library once more. Eventually, they arrested Kshipra for Simone's murder. Upon confrontation, Kshipra insisted he was innocent, saying he would never hurt Simone despite stealing her money. The pair started presenting the evidence gathered in the case but Kshipra still denied involvement. Angered, Jayden told Kshipra that they knew he did it and demanded for him to confess. Kshipra didn't, telling the pair they had the wrong man. The pair arrested Kshipra and due to his inability to confess and explain his motivations, Judge Price sentenced him to 25 years in prison for the crime. When the pair returned back to the headquarters, Jayden expressed his belief to the player that the investigation wasn't over. After the trial, Warren informed the player and Faith that Maurice had been stopping people from entering the library and told them to find out why. Maurice explained that due to Simone's death, the ghost that haunts the library would be more active and that he planned to take a picture of the ghostly prospector but had broken his ghost hunting equipment. Faith and the player decided to enter the library and fixed the equipment, returning it to a pleased Maurice who took a photo of the library corridor. Once the photo was taken, Maurice showed it to the pair and pointed out the shadowy figure at the end of the corridor, spooking the detectives. Meanwhile, Jayden and the player went to ask Kshipra out the murder once more. Kshipra begged them to believe him, insisting once more that he was innocent. The accused cameraman confessed that he had seen someone watching him while he was in Simone's office, leading the duo there. Inside the office, Jayden and the player discovered a cryptex which once opened, revealed a message from COBRA. After reading the message, the duo discovered that Kshipra was framed by an unknown COBRA agent who actually killed Simone. The pair then rushed to inform the Chief of the worrying news. A while later, Warren informed the team that Kshipra had moved to a remote safe house in case COBRA attempted to tie up loose ends. Finally, Marlize entered the headquarters and asked the team to oversee the security at a winter wonderland themed ball her family were hosting. Summary Victim *'Simone Skater' (found with calligraphy pens impaling her neck) Murder Weapon *'Calligraphy Pens' "Killer" *'Kshipra Bhardwaj' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read The Murder of the Minister. *The suspect studies French literature. *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read The Murder of the Minister. *The suspect studies French literature. *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read The Murder of the Minister. *The suspect studies French literature. *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read The Murder of the Minister. *The suspect studies French literature. *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read The Murder of the Minister. *The suspect takes multivitamin powder. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has read The Murder of the Minister. *The killer studies French literature. *The killer takes multivitamin powder. *The killer has facial hair. *The killer has B- blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Library. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ornate Box, Library Book) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Murder of the Minister) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Bloody Pen) *Analyze Bloody Pen. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies French literature) *Examine Library Book. (Result: Due Date; New Suspect: Camilla Sradre) *Speak to Camilla about the body in her library. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Box of Files, Faded Photo) *Examine Box of Files. (Result: Document; New Suspect: Kshipra Bhardwaj) *Question Kshipra about being fired by the victim. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Alejandro Diaz) *Speak to Alejandro about meeting the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Sacrificial Chamber. (Clues: Bejewelled Necklace, Pile of Artifacts, Bloody Totem) *Examine Bejewelled Necklace. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Marlize Osborne) *Question Marlize about being in the chamber. (Attribute: Marlize studies French literature) *Examine Pile of Artifacts. (Result: Bible) *Examine Bible. (Result: Front Cover Uncovered; New Suspect: Maurice Wellstood) *Interrogate Maurice about the chamber. (Attribute: Maurice has read The Murder of the Minister) *Examine Bloody Totem. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes multivitamin powder; New Crime Scene: TV Screens) *Investigate TV Screens. (Clues: Locked Safe, Portfolio) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Empty Safe) *Analyze Empty Safe. (05:00:00) *Confront Kshipra about stealing the money. (Attribute: Kshipra has read The Murder of the Minister, studies French literature and takes multivitamin powder) *Examine Portfolio. (Result: Creepy Portfolio) *Ask Alejandro if he knew about the victim's obsession. (Attribute: Alejandro has read The Murder of the Minister, studies French literature and takes multivitamin powder) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Reading Area. (Clues: Faded Poster, Briefcase) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Paranormal Party Poster) *Examine Paranormal Party Poster. (Result: Victim's Face) *Confront Maurice about labelling the victim a witch. (Attribute: Maurice takes multivitamin powder) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Camilla's Diary) *Analyze Camilla's Diary. (04:00:00) *Speak to Camilla about the victim wanting to buy the library. (Attribute: Camilla has read The Murder of the Minister, studies French literature and takes multivitamin powder) *Interrogate Marlize about the victim being her competition. (Attribute: Marlize has read The Murder of the Minister and takes multivitamin powder) *Investigate Horrid Altar. (Clues: Pen Lid, Mound of Rocks) *Examine Pen Lid. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Examine Mound of Rocks. (Result: Library Pass) *Analyze Library Pass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has B- blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Traitor in Our Midst (1/6). (1 star) A Traitor in Our Midst (1/6) *Speak to Kshipra about the murder. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clue: Drinks Box) *Examine Drinks Box. (Result: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Threatening Message; New Suspect: Warren Gate) *Inform Warren about Kshipra being framed. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Maurice about stopping people enter the library. *Investigate Library. (Clue: Broken Equipment) *Examine Broken Equipment. (Result: Ghost Hunting Equipment) *Return the equipment to Maurice. *Speak to Marlize about the ball. (Reward: Winter Wonderland Suit/Dress) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Prospector's Rock Category:Rusthollow